Alley Fights
by UnluckyKarma
Summary: A 2P Hetelia story! Oliver had done something very naughty this time, he has murdered a group member of a rival group! Now Allen, Francois and Matthieu are forced to help Oliver fix this mess otherwise they will be forced to share the consequences! Eventual USUK and FRCan - Rated M (Just in case!)


**Hello! Hope you enjoy my 2p story, I hope to do regular updates! Enjoy :)**

 **Third Person POV**

Oliver walked down the deserted alley. His peach hair and bright blue eyes could not have looked more out of place. He

wore a blue bow-tie that complimented his eyes and a purple vest ontop of a light pink shirt. In his hand he held a

silver plate splatterd in blood that held three little scarlett coloured cupcakes upon it. On his face was a psychotic

smile that made him look more creepy than jolly. As Oliver was walking down this dark alleyway he heard footsteps from

behind, as they got too closs for comfort he turned, with a knife in his hand (that seemed to come out of no-where) in

doing so he accidently knocked a cupcake off from the silver blood splattered plate. "Allen! Look what you made me do!"

Oliver moaned, whilst still having the creepy smile.  
"Hello Oliver" Allen muttered with his splintered bat in hand. Allen wore a brown jacket with black fur around the

collar. He had black shades on his dark brown hair.  
"Have you come to try my cupcakes, I have a new cupcake recipe, want to try? I added even more of my special ingredient

this tim-"  
"Will you just shut up you over excited idiot! Where is that Francios? I need to give him a taste of his own medicine  
for killing some punks without me..." Allen said. Olivers pscho smile slowly dissolved into a develish grin, he started

to giggle quietly to himself, "So you are looking for Francois ey?" he giggled, "well I will tell you where he is if you

try one of my cupcakes-"  
"Hell no!" Allen shouted, "I wouldn't try them even if they were the last peice of food on earth you bastard"  
Ignoring Allens rude comments, Oliver continued while still grinning "well then I guess no Francois for you then~"  
"Just bloody tell me where he is you psycho" Allen said, swinging his bat from side to side.  
"You called me a... aaa whattt... did you..." Oliver stuttered. Oliver creeped closer and closer to Allen, his grin

dissolved into a demonic frown and his plate of cupcakes was thrown onto the floor, "diddd.. you just call me... ME... a

pyscho hah.. little oh me... I shall make you into-"  
"Ok, ok thats enough I do believe mon amie" Francois said as he swaggered into veiw with a newly lighted cigarette in

his mouth, "ahh Allen always winding up young Oliver, someday he will get you Allen, he is stronger than he looks and

faster," Francios joked. Francois had light messy blonde sholder length hair, his eyes had dark circles adorning them.  
"Francois f*ck off" Allen spitted  
"Nice to see you too mon amies. I actually have some news with the two of you!" Francois started "Kyo Honda is after

us~"  
Oliver suddenly broke out of his angry trance he was in until that moment and his pyscho smile slowly regained ground on

his face. "Oooopsss~" he giggled, "that might have been my fault~"  
Allen gave a deathening stare from behind his dark shades, "what on hells earth did you do now you peice a-"  
"I think Oliver, that Allen is asking what you did to cause the other to get mad at us three", in fact even I cant

imagine what you did to get him this mad..." Francois said questionably.  
Oliver stared at the cupcakes that were now on the alleys muddy flooring, his eyes still bright blue and shiny.

Something clicked in Allens mind, Allen might get angry alot but he certainly was not stupid. "You didnt did you

Oliver..." Allen said as he stared blankly at Oliver " you didnt right? Even you know thats too far"  
"What?" Francois said, confused at what Allen was stating.  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didnt!" Oliver giggled lightly, still staring at the cupcakes like they were diamonds or gold or

any other precious treasure. "Oliver, mes amis, please tell us what you did to make Honda so mad at us..." Francois

trailed off.  
"THE CUPCAKES YOU IDIOT! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT... IM GONNA MURDER YOUR LITTLE FACE RIGHT NO-" Allen screamed, this scared

off the pigeons that were earlier eyeing up the cupcakes that had looked questionanly like a bloody mush of tissue and

organs. "Oh Allen! you know this is all your fault! You wouldnt let me use the dead bodies from your killings for my

cupcakes so I had to make do!" Oliver said happily. "I mean Hondas little friend, Yang Wang was his name?, well he was

had a simply delightful sense of humour! I just had to try him in one of my recipes! I thought his humour would

translate into a tasty cupcake and of course I was correct! My cupcakes are now one hundred percent better now!" Oliver

said proudly. "Well little Oliver, you are indeed a good killer but I would of thought you would come out with a few

marks, I thought Yang would have put up more of a fight to be honest..." Francois thought aloud.  
"Thats what you are thinking about right now? You have to be kidding me! This ARSE HOLE just made Kyo Honda, Lutz

Beilschmidt and Leonardo Vargas and no doubt Ming Yue Wang want to kill is! Great! Four great killers against a lost

romantic, me an awesome batsman and a pyscho baker! I might be good at killing but even I cant go one verse four!" Allen

ranted. "Dont forget Matt, Allen! He is good with a hockey stick right? He will help us right... I did give him some of

my heart cakes once so he owes me!" Oliver said happily.  
"Yes, Matthieu will certainly help us" Francois added.  
"Ok to add to the list of people on our team; a wimpy hockey player" Allen muttered under his breath.

The three of the pyschos walked down the alley onto the main road, Oliver skipped, Francois swaggered and Allen stomped

unhappily. They recieved dirty looks from passers by that were replied with angry grunts from Allen and cheerful smiles

from Oliver. Oliver had abandoned his silver plate of Yand cakes to his dispair, but he still help his knife in a tight

grip under his purple vest. 'I wouldnt want anyone trying to jump me in the street' Oliver thought 'if they did however

I would simply turn them into my next recip-' "Oliver?", his thoughts were stopped when he got a poof of cigarette smoke

in his face. Oliver looked up to see a slightly pissed looking Francois. "What?" Oliver said happily.  
"Well for starters you have your knife in my leg" Allen stated angrily.  
"Ooops, must have slipped" Oliver giggled, pulling his knife from Allens leg making Allen groan in pain.  
"Slipped my arse" Allen muttered under his breath, "we all know you want me as your next recipe"  
"Nope, I was actually just thinking that you Allen would make the recipe taste too salty" Oliver explained  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Allen said, now glaring down at Oliver.  
"Well if you really want to repeat it, I just said you would make the recipe too-"  
"I DIDNT MEAN IT LITERALLY YOU-"  
"Ok ok, calm down now! Jeez you two are like little children whilst im the mother" Francois complained.  
Oliver turned from Allen to Francois, "aw Fran! I will bake you some extra special thank you cupcakes for taking care of

us!" Oliver giggled happily  
"Yeah like anyone would go near any of your baking, we all know what the 'secret ingredient' is, its obviously dead-"  
"Shhhh Allen! we dont want anyone stealing my recipe!" Oliver said shocked  
"Ok you two shut up! We have a mission now and I would like to get it over with as soon as possible so I can go home and

get another packet of cigs, we need to find Mattheiu" Francois said impatiently.  
"Then I can bake a thank you cake" Oliver said excited, skipping along to catch up with the others faster paced steps.  
They all headed down the busy street, people stared at the odd group and Allens bleeding leg worredily but were

immediately put off helping him at the sight of Olivers pyscho grin and Allens death glare. 'Now Matt where are you...'

Allen thought.

 **Hope you enjoyed :) Im sorry if I spelt any words wrong or used the wrong grammar, I tried!**


End file.
